


A Valentine Weekend

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Aromantic Cas, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend a weekend to themselves avoiding the Valentine's Day crowds with food, movies, and a game of monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine Weekend

Cas had come home Friday later than usual. Dean was already home and making dinner when he came stumbling through the door with his arms full, already blushing before Dean could even say anything.

“What in the hell –“

“Don’t you say a word.”Cas’s face got redder as he unloaded his arms onto the counter facing the sink and one of the bar chairs.

“This is Christmas all over again. Except with more… _love_ ,” Dean teased, throwing a kitchen towel over his shoulder and batting his eyelashes at Cas like a cartoon character.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Cas said, sliding into the free chair.

Dean leaned over the sink to look at Cas’s haul. Russell Stover boxes spilled out of a tote bag that also appeared to have a few cutesy cards and stuffed animals neatly tucked inside.

“Good lord it looks like Cupid threw up in there.” Cas gave Dean a dirty look and threw a heart shaped mini-box of chocolates at him, which he caught.  His look of alarm switched to a smile, proud that he’d had the reflexes to grab it. “Thank you sweetheart,” Dean cooed as he opened the box. “Awesome, it even has one of the what-candy-is-what diagrams on the inside so you don’t bite into one of the gross ones.” He studied the chart with a raised brow, then chose a chocolate and popped it into his mouth. “Truffles. I love truffles.”

“I’m glad at least you’re enjoying it,” Cas deadpanned.

Dean’s enjoyment turned to concern. “What happened?”

“First of all, this holiday is ridiculous and way too commercialized.”

“Like, every other holiday?” Dean said, his hand making a gesture to the obvious.

“Well, yes. But this holiday in particular. Love is love. Why does it have to involve –“ Cas paused to rummage through one of his bags and pulled something out. “A Valentine hedgehog? Which might be a strange match for my…Valentine frog,” he added, setting two stuffed animals with overly large eyes holding hearts in front of him.

“Those…are adorable.” Dean said, holding back a laugh. He reached out and picked up the hedgehog. “Look, he loves you.”

“Dean.”

Dean made the hedgehog kiss the frog.

“You’re teasing awful hard for someone who once wore a shirt that said ‘ _I wuv hugs’_ If I recall correctly from a photo Sam once showed me.”

Dean’s smile fell. He placed the small stuffed animals down and pat them in place. “Good point.”

“I know that everyone is simply being kind and doing what is customary, but I wish it was less about trinkets and an overabundance of chocolate.”

“You have to admit, the sentiment is sweet,” Dean said. Cas nodded in agreement. Dean turned the subject a little more serious. “Anyone being inappropriate?”

“Inappropriate?” Cas asked. “No. Not really. Some silly comments in the halls and the lunchroom were slightly embarrassing.”

“Like what? Do I need to go have a chat with some people?”

“No. It was nothing.”

Dean gave him a look.

“Really, Dean. It was the students, anyway. Saying things like, _I wish Mr. Winchester would be my Valentine_ and _Mr. Winchester’s hotter than my laptop_.” Cas’s face blushed again, and Dean chuckled at the voice he used for the girls. “It’s not that they say those kinds of things that bothers me, but I’d rather not have to hear it.”

“Hopefully one day they’ll realize how not cool it is to say that kind of stuff to teachers. Like guys catcalling girls. Taking a second look is one thing, but come on.” Dean’s social commentary wasn’t helping Cas’s mood. He reached out and took Cas’s hands in his. “Listen, how about I finish dinner, we can watch a movie, and you can feed me all that chocolate you hauled in?”

Cas smiled. “That sounds like a plan.”

 

Dean finished making dinner and plated everything while Cas took a shower. He pulled out two juice glasses and poured Moscato into them. Cas probably knew where their wine glasses were, but these would do. When Cas emerged from the bedroom, Dean had the table set, all of his cards and gifts arranged into a centerpiece.

“What did you do?” Cas asked.

“I know you don’t like the romantic stuff, but a home cooked meal, some wine, and a little decoration is kind of nice.”

Cas smiled. “It is. And it’s much better than fighting for a movie seat or waiting an hour for a table at a restaurant, that’s for certain.”

“Plus, my chicken penne is so much better.”

“That it is. Thank you,” Cas added. “For the food, and for understanding.”

Dean gave a quiet smile. The two took their seats and started eating. Dean took the cards one by one and read them, Cas talking fondly about each of the students that were kind enough to give him something, no matter how awkward he felt about it. Dean was right. The sentiment was sweet, and their hearts were in the right place. Those few that were rude didn’t matter, especially right then.

The food was delicious, and Cas helped Dean with the dishes before the two of them retired to the couch, Cas laying back with his head on Dean’s lap while they watched _Friday the 13th_. Dean absentmindedly played with the wave of Cas’s slightly damp hair and then Cas’s fingers, Cas comforted by the small touches of affection. Neither paid full attention to the movie, but both fell asleep before the credits rolled.

 

Saturday the two launched into a Clint Eastwood movie marathon that turned into just Westerns, and almost turned ugly when Cas said _Dances with Wolves_ was better than _The Outlaw Josie Wales._ The movie marathon continued while they played Monopoly, which also almost turned ugly a few times. Every hour seemed to alternate from laughing and having an excellent game and enjoying each other’s company thoroughly, to complete silence as they glared across the board at each other. House rules were added. Dean had to wear a Viking helmet when he won Free Parking, and Cas, after going to jail three times, had to wear a tie on his head, looking like a deflated quail. They broke for food, pulling together a banquet of loaded potato skins, wings, and mozzarella sticks. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off of Cas in the kitchen, and while their artery-clogging food baked in the oven, they kissed and touched and rutted against each other like high-schoolers. When the oven beeped, Dean took the food out, set it on top of the stove, and pulled Cas into the bedroom saying that it needed time to cool. Half an hour later, they were back at the coffee table watching another movie and eating their finger food. Forty minutes after that, they weren’t talking again after Dean built up all the red spaces with hotels and Cas landed on them every time. He stopped seething when Dean went bankrupt paying taxes.

They ended the night cuddled up on the couch, finishing _True Grit_. Cas looked over to Dean who was now wearing the tie on his head and tugged on it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a smile, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Sunday morning they slept in. Dean woke up to the smell of peppered bacon dancing in from the kitchen. He got up and groggily dragged himself into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Cas said, attempting to sound chipper though he was obviously still trying to wake up himself. “Coffee?” 

“Please.” Dean slid into the bar chair and put his face down on the counter.

Cas slid a mug of coffee over to him and brought him a plate of food. “I made you a big breakfast.”

Dean lifted his head and Cas pushed the plate in front of him. Eggs, peppered bacon, brown sugar sausage, toast, and pancakes with syrup.

“Holy shit, Cas, what time did you get up?” Cas just shrugged. There was no pancake mix in the apartment, so he must have made them from scratch. Then Dean saw the recipe pulled up on Cas’s laptop in the corner and a mess of flour which confirmed it. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I like feeding you, Dean. If there’s one way I can show I love you, it’s through food.”

“You show me you love me all the time,” Dean said.

Cas blushed. “Shut up.”

“You stole my line.” Dean returned a smile and picked up a fork, digging in to his food. “What do you want to do the rest of the day?” he asked after he finished the first bite.

Cas stood opposite Dean in the kitchen, eating his own breakfast. “Nothing.”

“I’m down with that.”

 

Dean stretched out on the couch, his head in Cas’s lap. Cas played a video game while Dean started to drift off to sleep again, Cas’s breakfast having put him in a food coma. He woke up when Cas moved from the couch. He lifted his head when Cas returned, nestling back down onto him. Cas started a documentary on bees and Dean felt the tug of sleep. Something touched his bottom lip. He opened his eyes, and Cas was tapping a chocolate truffle on Dean’s mouth. Dean opened and bit into the candy, moaning.

“Oh, Cas, you are spoiling me rotten.”

“I think you’ll get over it,” Cas said, grabbing another chocolate.

“I’m gonna do good things to you later.”

“Reciprocation is not necessary, but I won’t argue. One more before you fall back asleep?”

Dean rubbed his gut and thought for a moment.  “Yeah. Just one more.” He tipped his head back with his mouth open, waiting for his truffle. Cas laughed as Dean added, "Come on man, give it up!" hitting Cas on his leg. 

Now _this_ was a good Valentine's weekend. 


End file.
